Mi primer viaje a la luna
by Agatha Kiiro
Summary: Bokuto conoce a Keiji


Tenia una tenue luz que lo rodeaba, sus ojos también despedían una pequeña luz, su cabello negro era desordenado y se le formaban pequeñas curvas, y tenia un olor…muy diferente, algo que Kou no sabia distinguir, pero que a la vez le hacia tan familiar, un olor que le hacia sentir tranquilidad y comodidad. Todas esas características poseía el pequeño niño que estaba mirando en estos momentos y que le devolvía la mirada como estudiándolo. Estaba sentado en la banca del parque. Kou se acerco lentamente, presentía que si era muy brusco podría asustar al otro niño.

-hola, me llamo Bokuto..koutaro- dijo despacio, - y tengo siete. Añadió. Las presentaciones no eran lo suyo, pero prefirió ser directo. Para su sorpresa, el otro niño le respondió con un extraño…acento?

-soy Keiji, tengo seis – dijo despacio también, y aunque tenia un acento diferente, bokuto le pudo entender perfectamente.

Se sentó a su lado. Todo en keiji le traía paz, a pesar de no haber intercambiado muchas palabras. Era extraño, podía sentir casi como si tuvieran una especie de…conexión?

-Que haces aquí a esta hora? – le pregunto bokuto con interés.

-Observaba a la gente. Y tu? – le devolvió la pregunta el chico.

Eso lo tomo desprevenido, no muchos niños tenían esa costumbre, por no decir ninguno. Pero el no era nadie como para cuestionarlo.

-Que interesante - le respondió con interés, - yo…Bueno, yo vuelvo de una sesión- termino algo dubitativo.

-sesión de que? – pregunto keiji, rápidamente.

\- mm, pues de psicologo- dijo bajito. Bokuto no era de hablar esas cosas con otros niños pero con el se sentía….bien.

\- Porque vas a eso? – le pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

\- Al parecer tengo un problema para controlar como me siento. Por lo general soy muy Ruidoso, pero si pasa algo con lo que no me sienta seguro, o cómodo, mi animo cambia, y eso es un problema para los demás. - le explico Kou.

-Porque debería ser un problema? – le pregunto keiji – eso te define, te hace ser quien eres. – termino el pequeño mirándolo fijamente.

Bokuto estaba sorprendido. Se supone que keiji solo tenia 6, pero hablaba como adulto, o al menos eso le pareció. Y sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en su Corazón, le agradaron y le reconfortaron. El nunca se había sentido cómodo yendo al psicólogo, pero sabia que sus padres se sentían aliviados, por lo que iba sin protestar. Por suerte la consulta quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa por lo que aprovechaba de pasar por el parque. Los otros niños siempre terminaban mirándolo mal, por sus cambios de animo no sabían como tratarlo por lo que decidían aislarlo. Kou encontraba Consuelo en esa vieja banca cuando miraba las estrellas y se preguntaba cuan lejos estaban. Hasta esta noche en que se encontró con este niño de ojos verdes con tintes grises, un color que nunca había visto antes.

Keiji miraba a bokuto y parecía querer esperar una respuesta del peligris.

-creo que no me entienden, o no me aceptan….la verdad no lo se - respondió el mayor con sinceridad. No entendía al resto de los niños, ni porque le pasaba lo que le pasaba.

Keiji se quedo en silencio unos minutos y luego miro hacia el cielo. La luna se alzaba imponente y esa noche estaba mas grande que nunca, brillaba con su pálida y elegante luz. De pronto keiji se levanto.- ya debo irme - dijo.

-espera- lo llamo bo, - como podre encontrarte de Nuevo? Podemos ser amigos?- le pregunto expectante.

-podemos serlo- le dijo keiji, asomando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. – pero no creo que podamos volver a vernos..

\- queeee? Porqueeeee? Le pregunto bo, hacienda un puchero.

\- Bokuto – lo llamo el pequeño, - yo no soy de acá….-empezó a contarle, pero se vio interrumpido.

\- pero dame tu dirección, puedo buscarte con mis padres, no será difícil- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-no – corto el pequeño – el lugar de donde vengo no es fácil de llegar – le dijo apuntando la Hermosa luna – de ahí es de donde vengo, mi padre me dejo venir acá solo por esta noche –

Bokuto abrió sus dorados ojos al máximo. No podía creerlo, pero a la vez se le hacia lógico. Keiji tenia una apariencia distinta. Diferente de todo lo que había visto en sus cortos 7 años.

-Esta bien - le dijo el mayor – encontraré la forma de llegar a la luna y reunirme de Nuevo contigo, es una promesa – le dijo bo, juntando los meñiques de sus manos.

-Promesa- repitió keiji como dubitativo, pero al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, no pudo evitar sonreír también. – Te estaré esperando.

Bokuto se sentía feliz, iba a decirle algo mas, pero el maullido de in gato lo distrajo y al momento en que volvió su cabeza el pequeño keiji ya no estaba. Eso le deprimió un momento pero debía recordar su promesa.

Así bokuto decidió a sus siete años que quería ser astronauta. Sus padres pensaron que solo era algo de la niñez, y cuando le preguntaron el porque, el solo contestó con una sonrisa. No quería decirles la verdad porque sabia que no le creerían. Decidió dejar la existencia de keiji para el solo. Y atesoro su recuerdo y su promesa, y cuando tenia cambios de animo, solo recordaba la sonrisa de keiji. Así pasaron los años y Bokuto creció en un aun mas Ruidoso joven, volcó su energía en el volleyball, deporte que le ayudo a mantenerse enfocado, y todo el tiempo libre que tenia lo dejaba para estudiar. Y a pesar de que pudo hacer Buenos compañeros, solo tenia en mente sui viaje a la luna.

Mas años pasaron, largos años en los que no había perdido su fe en la promesa, y solo a veces, se preguntaba si Keiji la recordaba también. Era entonces en que paseando por el parque que los reunión años atrás, miraba a la luna y sabia que el también estaba esperándolo. Ahí cobraba nuevas fuerzas.

Cuando entro en la Universidad, lo llamaron para ser seleccionado universitario de voleyball. Eso consumió mas tiempo del planeado, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ya que eso era algo importante en su vida. Aun así encontró la manera de conseguir una practica en la nasa para empezar a conocer como seria su viaje.

En la nasa le dijeron que seria muy difícil llegar a la luna, si es que lo lograban. Eso le deprimio, pero siguió adelante.

Cuando llego el tiempo de la graduación, koutaro termino con honores. Fue el primero de su clase y además le invitaron a seguir jugando profesionalmente al volleyball. Pero el ya había tomado la decisión de dejarlo, con un poco de nostalgia y duda, dejo todo eso atrás.

El pensaba que estaba siendo insensato a veces, se preguntaba si todo había sido verdad. Si no había sido algo que su mente imagino. Si keiji era de verdad. Pensaba que estaba arriesgando mucho por in sueño de pequeño. La adultez le estaba ganando al pequeño de siete años que había hecho aquel promesa. Sin embargo, decidió continuar, porque ser astronauta sin duda seria genial, y podría vivir grandiosas experiencias. Y así bokuto olvido su promesa.

El entrenamiento para ser astronauta era agotador, drenador y requería una gran fuerza de voluntad. Algo que a bokuto le costaba a veces. El recuerdo de la luna ya no era algo que le llenara de energía. Pero aun así continuaba.

Cuando, años después, los grandes países decidieron que era hora de volver a intentar in viaje a la luna, bokuto estaba listo. Se tardaron en arreglar todo algunos meses, pero por fin había llegado el día. Al fin tendría su tan ansiado viaje.

Se encontraba listo en su traje. La nave también estaba lista. El lugar se encontraba lleno de periodistas, lleno de gente que quería ver este resultado de la tecnología. Y todos querían verlo con sus ojos, para no ser engañados esta vez. Y ahí estaba bokuto, algo nervioso, algo intranquilo.

Mientras se despedía de sus padres, y veía como sus compañeros de tripulación hacían los mismo, un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente: porque había querido ir a la luna en primer lugar? Y si resultaba que todo fallaba y el no volvía? Su mente iba a empezar a indagar la respuesta, cuando les anunciaron que ya era hora de subir. Bokuto sacudió su mente y se adentro en la ya conocida nave. Ahora era el momento, todo estaba en su lugar, todos en sus posiciones. Sintió su Corazón en el puño cuando sintió los motores encenderse y ellos se elevaban, se elevaban. La maquina se movió al principio y luego siguió en línea recta, se había estabilizado. Lo habían logrado. Estaban saliendo. Bokuto no podía creerlo, era fantástico. Era maravilloso, era arrebatante. Su sueño era realidad. Al fin. Kou no cabía en si de la felicidad, y sus compañeros también. Celebraron.

Todo seguía su curso, ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían salido de la tierra. Todo iba bien, todo iba en camino. Todo iba según lo planeado. Hasta que lo inesperado los alcanzo. La mente del ser humano es así, funciona de manera limitada. Fue lo que pensó Bokuto cuando sintió como ese gran pedazo de chatarra golpeaba uno de los motores de la nave destruyéndola. Los astronautas no habían podido alcanzar a reaccionar, por suerte se encontraban algunos con sus trajes. Entre ellos bokuto. El se encontraba flotando en el caos, no sabia que hacer, su mente giraba, y el no sabia si iba a poder sobrevivir, cuando vio de pronto una gran esfera pálida y majestuosa y recordó. Recordó al bokuto del parque, de siete años, hacienda una promesa con aquel chico. Keiji. Era lo único que sabia de el. Y que era de la luna. En el caos y confusión en que se encontraba, pudo visualizar su rostro claramente. Habría crecido keiji? Como seria ahora? Esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo por haberle olvidado, por haber olvidado su promesa, por haberse perdido en el camino, por no recordar que lo llevo a estar ahí en ese viaje a la luna. Y quería verlo, quería verlo, quería verlo. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, sentía sus ojos cerrarse, el no iba a vivir. Lo sabia. Pero antes de abandonarse a los brazos de la muerte. Miro y hacia la luna y dijo : - te amo. Por que esas eran las humanas palabras para ese sentimiento. Nunca le había dado forma. Tampoco sabia si tenia alguna forma ahora, pero estaba seguro de que era amor lo que sentía. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ahora nunca podría verlo de Nuevo. Había sido in tonto. Nunca podría verlo. Nunca. Y bokuto cerro sus ojos.

Sintió una mano tocar la suya, y elevarlo. Se dejo. Sintió un olor que le recordaba algo….o a alguien….y trato de abrir sus ojos. Lo hizo lentamente y con pesadez. Le costo hacerlo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en muchos años. Y cuando pudo mirar bien, vio que estaba sentado en una banca en un hermoso jardín. un jardín que no tenia palabras para ser descrito. Todo era pálido y parecía como de cristal, todo era….elegante por lo menos. El no era consiente de su ser, no completamente. Tampoco podía recordar quien era, o que era. Pero si pudo reconocer y recordar el rostro que lo miraba. Era igual al rostro que tenia en alguna de sus memorias de una vida pasada. Keiji. Era el, tenia esos ojos Verdi grises, esa luz, ese cabello. Solo podía recordar eso. A el. Solo que keiji ya no era in niño. era alto ahora, pero igual de hermoso y puro que de niño.

se acerco a el lentamente. Ninguno había hablado. No era necesario tampoco. Tomo sus manos, y lo supo, supo que había logrado su primer viaje a la luna.


End file.
